profoundnetfandomcom-20200215-history
Zine FAQ
General Information What is Profound: A Destiel Fanzine? * Profound is an unofficial serial zine showcasing the Supernatural ship Castiel/Dean Winchester. The zine is a collaborative project with a wide variety of contributions from members of the Destiel fandom. Profound is produced by ProfoundBond.net and the ProfoundBond Discord server. What is ProfoundBond.net? * ProfoundBond.net is a network of Destiel fans which grew out of the ProfoundBond server on Discord. ProfoundBond is host to numerous projects showcasing our fandom's love for Dean and Cas. You can read more about the network and its associated projects here. What is the timeline for the project? * You can find our schedule here. Does the zine have a theme for each volume? * Yes it does! You can find this information on the issues page. Contributor Information Will everyone who applies to contribute be accepted? * No. As a print project there is limited space in the zine, but the staff makes the best effort to include as many contributors as possible. How will contributors be selected? * All contributor applications will be anonymized and vetted by a blind panel of staffers. Contributors will be selected based on the overall cohesiveness of their work, as well as its polish. We'd like to showcase the widest variety of work possible. All styles and levels of experience are encouraged to apply. Will contributors be allowed to post WIPs or stream while working on their submissions? * No, submissions must be kept secret during production. There will be a preview window where contributors will be allowed to share a small preview of their work. Information about previews will go out to accepted contributors closer to that time. However, there is a Discord server for contributors to share WIPs and get advice or feedback among themselves during the production period. Can contributors post their finished pieces on social media or sell prints, etc. * After the zine issue is printed and all orders have been shipped, contributors are free to post or monetize their work however they wish. Will contributors get a copy of the zine? * Yes! All contributors will receive a complimentary physical copy of the zine. Are there any limits on the content contributors may submit? * Profound is a ship oriented project and as such no OT3 or multiship content will be accepted. * Although the zine is ship oriented, gen content which primarily focuses on Dean and Cas is acceptable. * All submissions must be PG-13 or below. Non-explicit sexual content, mild swearing, and canon-typical violence is acceptable. * All contributors should carefully review the submission guidelines before applying. Format What does 'serial zine' mean? * A serial is a type of publication that is ongoing and has multiple issues each year. At this time Profound is planned to produce two premium issues per year. With two issues a year will there be repeated or reprinted work included? * No, each issue will feature unique work created exclusively for the zine. What does 'magazine-like format' mean? * It means we will feature a variety of spreads in our zine, similar to a traditional magazine. We will have full page art and stories as you'd expect from a zine, but we may also have pages with multiple pieces of art, comics of varying length, meta articles, editorials, columns and fandom featurettes as well as serial comics and stories. Each issue is unique and will include a different collection of content. Why have the staff chosen this format? * Well, there are a few reasons. Zines have been a staple of fan communities since the 1930s. They bring fans together and give them a tangible piece of the fandom to hold in their hands. In recent years zines have evolved to be more like artbooks or story anthologies. While these types of zines are fantastic, we're seeking to create a book that is a balance between modern and classic style zines. We want to showcase not only art and fic but also the sense of community in the fandom. In this format we are able to showcase a larger variety of creations and contributors. Production and Sales How will the zine be sold? * Profound will be available via pre-order. Where will the money earned from the zine go? * Profound is a not for profit project. The proceeds will cover the production cost of the zine and promotion of future issues and the remainder will be donated to The Organization for Transformative Works. The Organization for Transformative Works (OTW) is a nonprofit organization run by and for fans to provide access to and preserve the history of fanworks and fan cultures.http://transformativeworks.org * You can find a more specific breakdown of where the money goes on the financials page here. Will there be merch or prints included? * There will be multiple bundles available of each volume during its pre-order period. ** The basic version will include one physical copy of the zine ** The bundle version will include one physical copy of the zine and a variety of extra merch. ** The deluxe version will include one physical copy of the zine, the current volume of the Profound Coloring Book and Bite-Sized Bond, and bonus merch. ** The book bundle will include one physical copy of the zine, Profound Coloring Book, and Bite-Sized Bond only. Will Profound be available as a PDF? * Yes! The PDFs are available for pre-order at the same time as the physical zines. Past volume PDFs are available for instant download on our shop. Category:ProfoundZine What size will the zine be? How many pages? * ''Profound ''is printed at 8.5x11". The page count varies volume to volume. Volume 1 had approximately 65 pages. The zine will feature a perfect binding with a softcover. These specs are subject to change slightly as we work with our manufacturer and contributors. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__